BlastxDrag
by MorphingBlastoise95
Summary: Basically, it's OCxOC. I got the idea from I don't even friggin know. Plz enjoy!


So, yea. After the glitch that deleted my Foxica fanfic, I decided to work on another fanfic, although this one ain't FNaF related, it's Blast (Blastoise) & Drag (Dragonite), and I call it 'Water1shipping'. If you like it, R&R!

Drag's POV: ? ? ?

He was next to me, sleeping. It was the 'season' (the dragon mating season), so it was weird to be next to my boyfriend. "You ok Drag?" He asked, obviously not asleep. I struggled to answer, despite knowing the answer. He turned over, obviously concerned. "Drag?" He asked."You ok?" "I-I'm fine. It's just... The... 'Season'. In the middle of a heat wave no less (it funny, because she's in heat, in heat)." I said, flustered. Blast knew what season it was, and what he could do to help, he was hesitant. Not because he disliked Drag, no. It was the exact opposite. It was because they were such good friends. He didn't want... Mating... To ruin their friendship. They had known each other since they were their first forms, Dratini and Squirtle. They had shared their first kiss when Drag finally evolved into a Dragonair. She had wrapped around Blast (who, at the time, was a Wartortle), and planted a deep kiss on Blast's lips. After she realized what she had done, Blast was Paralyzed (good pun, eh?), because, at the time, he had a crush on Drag. Like, a huge crush. After finding out how Drag felt about him, he nearly Fainted (puns 4 days!)! From there, it just kept evolving (oh, baby!). "Drag?" Blast said, breaking me out of my thoughts. "Yea?" I replied, slightly tired, slightly lusty. "I'm gonna sleep now, ok?" He said, obviously tired. It had been one hell of a day. We had been in a tsunami, from Team Magma taking control of Groudon, making him fight his girlfriend, Kyogre. Me and Blast were Windsurfing at the time, so when Kyogre was smacked down into the ocean, we were "shipwrecked". That's how we ended up in the cave we were in currently. We had salvaged blankets and other important items, but, unluckily, they had only salvaged one blanket. But, Blast, being the annoyingly kind, chivalrous turtle-tank he was, he said he would find another way to find warmth. But, because of the heat wave, it wasn't hard. Clinking and whirring broke me out of my thoughts (not kidding, when I was typing that, I accidentally typed thong, lol) again. I looked over, and saw Blast's cannons and tail go into his shell, with the shell coverings protecting the vulnerable cannons while he sleeps. I blushes heavily, imagining what he would look like aroused. As I turned over, I felt like I was being engulfed by flames, because of the heat (literally and figuratively). I felt like screaming, but didn't want to wake Blast, so I just released a small, short breath. I heard a small pop, before hearing Blast say "Are you sure your ok Drag?". I felt a strange electrical impulse and said without thinking "No, I'm not! Between the fucking heatwave, and the actual heat, it's blatantly pissing me off!" After realizing what just happened, I felt very apologetic towards Blast, because my heat is my problem, not his. "Sorry, Blast. It's the heat. It not your problem, it's mine." I said, apologetically. "No, it's fine. I've been through the same thing. It's hell." He said. He got that right. For an entire month,I couldn't battle male Pokémon, Dragon-Type Pokémon, or battling in general, for the sake of my abstinence and my virginity. Then, I had an idea. "I'm gonna go flying, try to think about anything but the heat." I said, knowing what I was really gonna do. "You got it. See you in the morning." Blast replied, the final words of his sentence were slightly echoed, with him going into his shell.

Drag's POV: Outside the cave

I was outside, stretching my wings, trying to think where I would Fly. Fullmoon island wasn't that far from here, but Cress (Cresselia) was probably there, most likely with Darkrai. If not, Darkrai would be at Newmoon island. "Damn" I said aloud, wondering where to go. I couldn't go too far, and leave Blast asleep, defenceless. So, Faraway island wasn't an option, and really, I didn't want to visit Mew. She was a klutz, and she was probably with Celebi (she has PMS(premenstrual syndrome)), and the two combined was worse than being at the end of the heatwaved mating season, surrounded by 9 male Hydriegon. Then, I remembered that, while Surfing on Blast, I noticed a rocky, tree-filled outcrop that looked very deserted. Perfect for a female Dragonite to, relieve her lust. "This is gonna be weird." I said to myself, before flying off.

Blast's POV: Inside the cave

"She's doing more than flying..." I said to myself.

Drag's POV: At the outcrop

This was it. I didn't see, hear or smell other Pokémon, so I thought it was ok. I sat down against a tree and thought about what I was gonna do, and was embarrassed about it. Well, what else will help? I wondered to myself. I knew exactly what would help. It was a lot less frowned upon, and it would help her a lot more than this would. "Oh, Arceus, why do you this to me?" I only had three options. Sex, masturbation, or waiting the season out. The final option seemed impossible, and only Blast could help with the first one, so the second was the only option I had. "So, what do I want to do? Fuck Blast, fuck myself, or wait the fucking season out. Why do I have to decide!?" I yelled into the seemingly empty air. Then, the bushes rustled. I was frightened, so I didn't move. What emerged scared the hell out of me. Blast emerged from the bushes. "I heard your shouting all the way from the cave. Gardevoir came to help, from that time I saved her from Dialga and Palkia on Mt. Coronet. She teleported from Gallade's forest, to the cave and then here. Sorry about scaring you." He said. Strangely, the first thing I thought of was option one (fucking Blast). I blushed hard at the thought, and so did Gardevoir (she's psychic, remember?). She's probably thinking about Gallade. Hopefully. I thought to myself. She then teleported away. Then, it was just me, and Blast. "So... Uh... Hi..." I said, trying to break the tension. "So... I overheard everything. I, uh... Didn't know you felt like that." He said, just as uneasy as I was. As I processed what he said, I realized what I said. "No! It's not like that!" I said, without thinking. "Huh?" He said, confused. I was surprised that he wasn't saddened, but I immediately respoke that "No! It's... It's... Complicated. It's not because of the heat that I feel that way, I've been feeling like that a lot recently, but it was heightened by the heat. Sorry for the misunderstanding, Blast." He looked like he understood. "Oh. Well, it's ok, Drag." He said, putting his hand on my shoulder. What was strange was that I kind of wanted his hand to go lower. I was surprised that I wanted Blast to play with my tits, despite being the kind of Pokémon that got pissed off when an attack hit me anywhere near the areas. "You ok, Drag?" His voice awoke me to reality. Without warning, I kissed him, harder than our first kiss. When we parted, he looked awestruck, with his eyes looking into mine, with a string of spit connecting our mouths. When it broke, it fell across my crotch, arousing me. When he noticed my breathing deepen and my face turn red, he started blushing himself. Then, he looked down, only slightly, and blushed deeper before shooting up. When our eyes met again, I tried to speak. "Blast, I-I've been thinking, and I realized something. Just know, that this isn't the heat talking. I-I want you to... Good Arceus..." I said, struggling to do so. "It's ok, Drag. You can say whatever you want, no matter how random, how spastic or whatever. I won't judge." He said. After he said that, I was a lot more confident. "I want... You to... Arceus damn it... F... Fuck me..." Blast was taken aback, sure, but he smiled slightly. Somehow, he knew she was gonna say something like that. He clutched her chin and lifted her head. She smiled slightly, through her blush before being kissed by Blast. When Drag's snakelike tongue was poking at Blast's lips, he didn't refuse. When he opened his mouth, his tongue shot out and began to clash with mine. When we had to break for air, the saliva fell between them, some landing on Blast's shell, some landing on my aroused vagina. Then, Blast looked down, and didn't look back up. In fact he looked... Hypnotized. By my boobs!? Has he ever looked at Gardevoir, Kyogre, or even Giratina? They have tits way better than mine! Why was... I wasn't able to finish my thought, because he had engulfed my entire left tit. It felt amazing. During the entire time, Blast was playing with my pussy. That just added to the pleasure. He moved away from the tit with one final lick, and moved on to the right one. He did the same to that one. He licked it, swirled it, and a lot of other things, and they all felt amazing. I felt a strange, but welcome feeling of tightening down below, before I felt paralysis, before my fluids blew out, all over Blast he felt the cum hit his shell, some dripping down onto the ground. He took one of his claws and swiped some from his shell. Once he tasted it, he immediately bent down, and put his face in my vagina. This felt even better than when he played with my boobs. I moaned, unable to contain it. This was definitely helping my heat. Then, he stopped. "Why did you stop?" I asked curiously. When he stood up, I realized why. He was hard. And it was huge. From this distance, it looked at least 10 inches long. "Sorry. It was pressing against the ground." He said. I didn't know much about cocks, but I knew what they were supposed to do. I blushed harder than I ever had before. "If you don't want to, we don't have to Drag." He said. I couldn't believe it. He was willing to give up this for me!? I wouldn't let his first opportunity go to waste. And besides, it would kill my heat. "N-no Blast. Please, fuck me hard." And I meant it. And, without hesitation, Blast stepped forward and grabbed me by my hips. Like I said he wasn't hesitant, but he was sure to be gentle. As soon as he slipped the tip in, it was amazing. He slid in, then slid out. I had never masturbated before, so I had never know this kind of pleasure. It was amazing. Then, I noticed he was slowly picking up speed, until has was going at his maximum speed. This was impossibly even better. I moaned. "Aaah!" I could tell, I was close to cumming. I could tell. "I-I'm close, Blast!" I screamed. "I am too!" He said. I was excited to feel what it felt like to be filled with cum. Then, I climaxed. It squirted out of the holes between my vagina and Blast's dick, getting on his shell too. Then, pushed by my climax, he came. It felt like someone was pouring warm liquid into my pussy. It was the best feeling in the world. When I noticed that some of the white liquid was leaking out of my pussy, I wanted to try it. So I took one of my claws and scraped some off of Blast's shell. When I put my claw in my mouth, I knew what I was gonna do next. When Blast pulled out, he fell over waiting for the flow to stop. I decided it was now, or later. I got off of the tree, and started to lick Blast's cock. With the addition of his meat, the semen tasted even better. So, I decided to swallow the tip. When that tasted even better, I decided to try and deep-throat it. When I did, it triggered my gag reflex, so I had to stop. "DRAG! Are you ok?!" He asked, apparently forgetting about his erection. "Yea. I'm fine. Just my bad gag reflex." I replied, recovering from the feeling quickly. So, once I recovered I pounced on his cock once again. It was slowly becoming more and more tense. Before long, he started to talk. "Drag... I'm close!" He said. So, I stopped eating his cock, and started pumping it, waiting for Blast to climax. When he did, I quickly put my mouth to the tip, and he came. It shot into my mouth. It took me a minute, but I swallowed it. It was delicious. "You ok, Drag?" He asked, trying to recover. I was fine. I was better than fine. I was... Perfect! "I'm fine, Blast. Are you ok?" I asked returning the question. "I'm all good, Drag." He said. "I love you." I said. "I love you too, Drag."

Fin.


End file.
